in the blink of an eye
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Piers' life changed in the blink of an eye. Video Game AU: Bioshock, light mentions of violence and blood


Note: Video Game AU: Bioshock. I chose pieces of the first Bioshock and made a slight derivative to the first couple of scenes.

Warnings for possible triggers involving plane crashes and a violent scene at the end.

* * *

Piers stared at his reflection in the window. He paid attention more the tension in his jaw rather than the stars flickering in the night sky. He was going back home…back to Little Whinging…back to Privet Drive.

He _wasn't_ going back to Dudley.

God, he couldn't keep count with the number of times he'd thought of Dudley. He was his friend, his mentor.

His former lover.

Piers touched his bottom lip gingerly, recalling the moments he and Dudley shared. His lips would be warm against Piers', his arms were firm in the embrace.

He'd never feel those lips and arms again. Not after the accident last year…

The lights in the plane went on and off, and the plane began to shake. Piers first instinct was to grip the seatbelt that secured his person, thinking that it was just the turbulence.

The flames that were building on the wing outside the window told him differently. People were frantically rushing throughout the plane, and Piers could only watch as everything moved slowly around him. He could hear his heart drumming in his ears, a cold sweat on his brow. Everything grew dark.

* * *

A groan escaped Piers, and he opened his eyes to find that he was moving. When his vision cleared, he concluded that he was no longer in the plane. There was water, yes, but he wasn't floating on water as if he were being rescued. Instead, he was moving underneath it.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked aloud, biting his lip. In the twenty-three years he'd lived on Earth, never had he imagined being underwater and living.

Realization hit him that he must be in a vessel of some sort. "A sphere?" he asked himself, not remembering the proper word for it exactly.

Piers felt around the confined space, feeling the cool metal beneath his fingertips.

"Has to be a sphere," he said, his lips pursed firmly. For some reason, he had this clenching feeling in his stomach.

He wiped at the window with his shirt sleeve, confirming that there was nothing but darkness. How was that possible? How could he go from an aeroplane to a sphere to…wherever the hell he was? His brain was starting to hurt. If Dudley were there…

A flash of light caught Piers' eye. He moved to the window, practically smashing his face against the thick material to find the light.

He found it, and with it, he found more lights. The lights illuminated a structure, and the structure turned into more structures.

Piers slowly moved away from the window, his fingers feeling clammy as he clenched his fists.

"No. _Way_."

Before him, as the bathysphere moved, was a city. An entire civilization was living underwater. That is something Piers never imagined in his years on this earth. He rubbed his eyes with his fists just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

How he wished Dudley could see this!

The thought of Dudley caused his panicked yet excited emotions to dampen, but he couldn't dwell on what he'd lost. Not anymore. It was his whole reason to return home.

Now that he thought about it, he had no idea how he was going to get home this way.

Piers cursed under his breath, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

" _Welcome to Rapture_ ," drifted a voice.

He looked around frantically. "Who's there?" Piers demanded. "I-I'm warning you! I have a…I have…" his hand gripped the first thing he could grasp. "A…wrench?" Piers shook his head but held the wrench firmly while looking around some more for the voice.

" _That won't do anything to me_ ," the voice said.

Listening to it, the voice sounded a bit feminine. Child-like in a way.

"How do I know that," he said.

" _You_ don't _, but do you have many options? Trust me, and I'll keep you safe_."

Piers didn't have many options. Did he have _any_ option?

"I'll do whatever you want. Just keep me alive, please? I have to get back home."

There was a bit of a shuddering sound like the voice was laughing. Piers licked his lips anxiously, wrench in hand.

"This _is_ your home."

* * *

Piers watched in the distance as the genetically enhanced man known as a Big Daddy swung his drill into another person trying to hurt his Little Girl; the light of his head gear glowing a bright red. The power the Little Girls possess was too much for Piers to want to extract; that, and he didn't want to receive a drill to his insides.

The blood spilt in the floor, and Big Daddy stomped away in his diving suit. The Little Girl with glowing eyes followed behind him with a skip in her step.

Piers only had the voice—from a radio he gathered—by his side. No gods or kings here. There was only man.

* * *

A/N: Written for The Hunger Games: Fanfic Style III

(word count) 808, (genre) Sci-Fi, (character) Piers Polkiss, (AU) Video Game


End file.
